¿Por qué Sagitario?
by Elie G.S
Summary: A Saga le intrigaba saber porqué a Mu le gustaba pasar tiempo con Aioros, al intentar averiguarlo descubrió que a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con Mu - OneShot - SagaxMu


¿Porqué Sagitario?

-¿Qué es lo que buscas oveja?- fue lo único que dijo después de observar por unos varios minutos al pequeño discípulo del patriarca buscando detenidamente algo dentro del tercer templo. Había estado raro durante todo el día, desde muy temprano pareciera que había extraviado algo y no podía dar con el y ahora se daba el lujo de pasar por las casas buscándolo.

-¡Saga no soy una oveja, soy un carnero!- dijo algo molesto por el comentario de Saga, mientras inflaba levemente sus mejillas y fruncía el ceño haciendo que los tilaks se juntaran en su frente.

-No, no lo eres- Le debatió el mayor mientras se recargaba en uno de los pilares internos de la sala, le encantaba ver el carácter y el coraje que tenía el pequeño para con él, siempre le parecía de lo más divertido, era algo así como su deporte favorito fastidiar al discípulo de Shion- tú, eres un mocoso irrespetuoso, ¿acaso tu maestro no te ha enseñado que no debes irrumpir en templos ajenos?- Saga levantó una ceja al terminar, sabía que ese comentario haría estragos en el infante, prendía como pasto seco.

-¡Que molesto eres Saga, yo sólo vine a ver si Aioros estaba aquí!- dijo Mu aún más furioso y con las mejillas sonrojadas, si algo le molestaba de seguro era la forma tan tosca con la que lo trataba el geminiano, cada vez que se veían Saga hacía cualquier comentario para hacerlo enfadar, ya sea su enclenque condición física, o por su pequeña estatura, o su inusual color de cabello e incluso aunque en pocas ocasiones por sus tilaks.

Ahora que recordaba Aioros era el encargado de entrenar a Mu y a Aioria, puesto que el patriarca por motivos obvios no podía hacerse cargo de esta tarea con su discípulo, así que Mu pasaba relativamente parte del día con él, ahora la pregunta que se formaba en la mente de Saga era por qué buscaba a Aioros si no era hora de entrenamientos, _'tendrá algún problema seguro'_ pasó por su mente, bueno él estaba tan calificado cono Aioros para cualquier sugerencia o problema, así que no era necesario buscar a su compañero.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- preguntó finalmente. Vio como las expresiones de Mu se suavizaron al instante y se sonrojaba levemente, entonces algo se removió dentro de él.

\- Ya te lo dije estoy buscando a Aioros- lo dijo en voz baja mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza. Saga sintió que su orgullo de caballero fue golpeado, pisoteado, escupido y lanzado a una fosa sin fondo; y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación.

-Vamos Mu di lo que necesitas, yo te ayudaré- dijo cortante Saga quien se acercó al menor, tomó su mano y caminó con él hasta la salida de Géminis, arrastrando a un descolocado Mu hasta Aries.

¡Ja! ¿Quién necesitaba a Aioros si estaba él para arreglarlo todo?, además esto ayudaría a alimentar su pequeña obsesión de fastidiar al carnero por más tiempo.

.

* * *

.

La primavera sin duda era molesta, el sol alumbraba ya más temprano, los pájaros no paraban de cantar y en el pueblo todos estaban vueltos locos por el próximo carnaval de primavera. Por eso él desaparecía la mayoría de las tardes a un claro cerca de un riachuelo en las profundidades del bosque. Encontraba la paz y tranquilidad que últimamente necesitaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, cruzado de brazos y sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el agradable viento de la estación, tan calmo, tan pacifico. A Saga había algo que le molestaba más que la primavera misma y era el estar rodeados de esos pequeños engendros que habían en el santuario, no tenía nada en contra de ellos, es solo que los dioses no le favorecieron con la paciencia para soportar a ese grupo de niñatos, sobre todo a Milo, ese pequeño de verdad que era un demonio, siempre haciendo bromas a sus demás compañeros y si era secundado por el revoltoso de Aioria la cosa se ponía fea, por eso prefería la soledad, así no tendría que mandar a ninguno de ellos a otra dimensión y su mente se mantenía serena, aunque la paz que el tanto anheló no duró por mucho tiempo porque de pronto unas risas infantiles llegaron a sus oídos. Abrió uno de sus ojos algo irritado por aquellas molestas vocecitas y buscó a quienes pertenecían.

Alejados de él cerca del arroyo estaban dos pequeños de no más de cinco años y un joven castaño de la misma edad de Saga quien jugaba con los pequeños a quienes los alzaba y luego los tiraba suavemente al pasto. Saga lanzó un bufido, ahora Aioros no sólo se hacía cargo de los pequeños para los entrenamientos, sino que también la hacía de niñera de Mu, no era que le molestara el pequeño, de hecho le agradaba ya que no trataba de meterse en problemas, siempre era respetuoso y lo hacía reír con sus intentos de descolocarlo en alguna que otra discusión. Saga volvió a cerrar su ojo intentando nuevamente descansar, pero una nueva risa llegó a sus oídos haciendo que le prestara más atención aún.

Mu se había subido en la espalda de Aioros aferrándose del cuello mientras perseguían a un pequeño Aioria que les lanzaba bellotas y ramitas. La escena era bastante adorable y las carcajadas del ariano eran las que más resonaban en aquel claro y en la mente de Saga. _¿Porque a Mu le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo con Sagitario?_ _, ¿Qué_ _era lo que le hacía tan dependiente a él?_ , tal vez lo ve como un padre o un hermano mayor... Tal vez lo admiraba a límites inimaginables o tal vez él... Saga sacudió la cabeza evitando pensar más en ello.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se obligó a no pensar más en aquel grupo ruidoso e infantil, él ya no recordaba la última vez que había jugado así con su hermano, antes solían hacerlo todo el tiempo, incluso se metían en varios problemas, pero siempre estaban los dos apoyándose mutuamente. El geminiano estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien se acercaba sino hasta que tuvo a Mu a unos escasos metros de él. Al llegar sintió que el pequeño se arrodillaba a su lado.

-¿Saga estás durmiendo?, ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!- dijo Mu alegremente, Saga abrió un ojo y lo miró con falso reproche, se giró dándole la espalda y dijo.

-Vete, no molestes- de seguro lo habían visto a lo lejos, ¿en qué pensaba esa oveja, que lo cargaría o le lanzaría bellotas?

-No seas perezoso Saga- Mu había colocado su manitas en el brazo del mayor intentando zamarrearlo enérgicamente, pero poco era lo que podía mover. Saga esbozó una sonrisa tras los intentos de Mu por moverlo de su sitio- Vamos ven- Mu quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras tiraba del brazo del moreno no se dio cuenta en que momento Saga se levantó y le tomó uno de sus tobillos quedando colgado cabeza abajo.

-Muy bien enano tú te lo buscaste- Mu a pesar de todos sus intentos por zafarse de Saga le fue imposible, ya que le dio un ataque de risa volviendo así sus golpes más torpes mientras le gritaba entre carcajadas que lo soltara, pero Saga no tenía pensado soltarlo aún, no hasta llegar al riachuelo.

.

* * *

.

Los lemurianos eran bastante extraños y escurridizos, cada vez que más lo necesitas nunca aparecen, o por lo menos eso pensaba Saga, había estado buscando al patriarca durante toda la mañana. Había tenido una riña con Kanon hacía unos meses y lo había encerrado en Cabo Sunion, la idea principal era hacerlo por un tiempo, para que recapacitara o hasta que su remordimiento por condenar a su única familia hiciera mella en él, pero ninguna de los dos se llevó cumplió, es más había estado soñando cosas extrañas desde que encerró a su gemelo.

… _Yo sé Saga, que tú tienes la mente tan perversa como yo y que está durmiendo profundamente en tu corazón…_

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de su hermano antes de molerlo a golpes; Kanon siempre había sido problemático, siempre fue la oveja negra, siempre había su sombra. Sus sueños cada vez más oscuros y retorcidos, al comienzo solo se mostraba la rabia que sentía hacia el caballero de Sagitario por haber sido elegido como el sucesor del patriarca, luego seguía la muerte del mismo, en como lo hacía lenta y dolorosamente y lo peor de todo era que le gustaba, le gustaba verlo sufrir antes sus ojos.

… _Saga realmente eres malvado, recuerda eso…_

¿Y si en verdad su hermano tenía razón?, ¿tal vez él también era malvado? Sacudió su cabeza, se encontraba en las escalinatas del primer templo, alzó su cosmos esperando alguna respuesta del reciente nombrado guardián de Aries, pero no se pronunció siquiera, _enano despistado_ pensó y entró en el primer templo dispuesto a seguir de largo para bajar a Rodorio en busca del patriarca, pero un sonido metálico se oyó en una de las esquinas del templo. Saga frunció el ceño y fue a ver qué era lo que había ocurrido, caminó lentamente, llegó a una habitación algo aislada y abrió la puerta. Mu se encontraba en la mesa del taller reparando la armadura de bronce de Pegaso, ya que según su maestro había llegado a la tierra su futuro portador.

-Buenas tardes Saga- dijo Mu sin quitar su vista de la armadura. Este en cambio no respondió solo veía el trabajo que hacía el menor, en como con sus pequeñas y finas manos él cubría la armadura con una pasta delicadamente si la superficie fuera de cristal, pero algo andaba mal, Mu se veía más cansado y demacrado de lo normal, había escucha por allí que el patriarca le había enseñado la donación de sangre para reparar las armaduras, fue entonces cuando se fijó en sus muñecas y en las vendas que llevaba que estaban empapadas completamente de sangre.

-¿Qué haces?...- preguntó el pequeño, Saga había tomado sus muñecas firmemente pero delicadamente, sin rastros de brusquedad y bajó la mirada a su muñeca izquierda que empezaba a gotear.

-Enano descuidado- le dijo seriamente el mayor retirando las vendas rojas mientras corrían hacía baño para limpiar la extremidad.- ¿Acaso Shion no te ha enseñado a curar tus heridas?- su voz ahora tenían un toque de preocupación tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que había tuteado al patriarca.

-Si- Mu agachó la cabeza dejándose curar por Saga, a pesar de que era brusco y tosco con él la mayoría del tiempo, ahora le mostraba una delicadeza que le turbaba- es sólo que no puedo vendarme con una mano-

En el baño encontraron un botiquín abierto donde habían restos de vendas, seguramente las que Mu había ocupado anteriormente, Saga tomo las vendas limpias y tomando uno de los extremos con una mano la acercó a la boca de Mu para que la mordiera, mientras que con la otra hacía presión en la muñeca, con el otro extremo de la venda las pasaba por la extremidad cubriéndola fuertemente, cuando el extremo estuvo por agotarse tomo el que sujetaba Mu con su bocha y las anudó.

-Tus clases de primeros auxilios terminaron, espero hayas tomado nota mental- Aquellas palabras tan toscas resonó en el pequeño baño, en donde un sonrojado Mu asintió sin levantar la vista hacia él. Ambos salieron del baño Saga con dirección a la salida del templo, pero antes de pasar por el pórtico una mano suave y fría le tomó la suya haciendo que se detuviera al acto. Saga se giró y vio los ojos verdes de Mu brillar mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Gracias Saga- Le sonrió y soltó su mano, Saga se volvió hacia en frente siguiendo su camino sonriendo de lado, algo había pasado por su cabeza por lo menos por hoy Mu no se había acordado de Aioros.

.

* * *

.

Ya no podía recordar cuantos días habían pasado o las cosas que había hecho desde la última vez que estuvo consiente, aunque poco podía hacer ya en su pequeño lapsus de conciencia, ya que siempre él escondía sus hazañas para torturarlo, _¿a cuantas personas habría dañado ya?,_ supo por sus vestimentas que había tomado más que eso del patriarca sino su vida, solo por ese tipo de cosas él sabía que pecaba; pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez sí recordaba lo que había hecho. Saga cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos, pequeños flashes de imágenes llegaban a su memoria de hacía pocos minutos atrás, había estado a punto de matar a Atena, si no hubiese sido por Aioros quien la rescató y huyó; _¿porque le mostraba ahora lo que hacía cuando ocupaba su cuerpo?_ _¿Porque_ _seguía_ _torturándolo_ _?_ Pero más flashes seguían llegando a su mente, más imágenes en donde mandaba a Capricornio a eliminarlos a ambos.

Saga como pudo se puso de pie, se quitó las ropas del patriarca, ahora le quedaba sólo una cosa por hacer, él ya había asesinado al patriarca, posiblemente ahora Atena y Aioros también estarían muertos, pero no quería que Mu pereciera también, su corazón no lo resistiría, su cordura moriría si él lo hacía. Abrió un portal a Aries, allí lo vio dormir, tan pacífico y adorable, tan ajeno a todo, tan dócil, tan frágil, tan vulnerable... _Tan fácil_.

 _-Hazlo Saga,_ _sé_ _que quieres,_ _sé_ _que puedes_ \- la voz de Ares retumbaba en su mente y sentía como poco a poco dominaba todos sus sentidos.

-No Mu, no...-decía a duras penas, mientras sus manos avanzaban amenazantes hacía el cuello del menor.

\- _Libéralo_

-No puedo- Saga luchaba, Zeus sabía que si

-¿Saga?- preguntó la dulce voz de Mu mientras abría los ojos lentamente viendo como este tenía sus manos cerca de su cuello- ¿qué haces saga?, no juegues conmigo- temblaba, le tenía miedo, temía al hombre que tenía en frente.

-Mu... Hu..ye...vete- a saga le costó decirlo y no sólo porque Ares lo controlaba, sino porque muy en el fondo de su corazón no quería que él se marchara y que lo dejará sólo, pero ya no podía protegerlo, y no había nadie quien lo hiciera ya. Su cabello ya tomaba aquel color grisáceo y Mu de a poco comprendió que el que se presentaba ante él no era Saga, porque al que él conocía era noble y protector, este en cambio estaba lleno de odio y maldad.

-¿Qué..qué le hicis...te a Sa..ga?- las manos del dios se apretaban cada vez más en el pequeño cuello de Mu.

\- Mu, to..ma la armadura y ve..te- dificultosamente soltó el cuello de Mu lo que le dio tiempo para salir y buscar la armadura al taller.

Tomó a Aries miró hacia atrás y vio un par de ojos rojos en la oscuridad, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y desapareció.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Porque quieres pasar tanto tiempo con Aioros?

-¿Pero qué dices Saga? Aioros es mi amigo, es lógico que me junte con el algunas veces- dijo Mu mientras golpeaba ligeramente el martillo contra una abolladura del casco de Sagitario.

\- No eres así con tus otros amigos - la voz grave y cortante de Saga sonó aún más dura que los martillazos de Mu, aunque este trató de ignorarlo.

-No es cierto, a todos los trató de la misma forma- se estaba excusando y aunque no debía hacerlo, pues pareciera que al geminiano le estaba dando un ataque de celos.

-Con Aioros eres diferente, pasas horas en su templo, salen al pueblo juntos y hasta te ofreciste para reparar su armadura- dijo tratando de no sonar a reclamo- sólo digo que eres muy atento con él, no me sorprendería que los demás comenzaran a creer que estás enamorado de Aioros- lo había logrado, había dicho lo que le había molestado en estos últimos meses de una forma sutil, o eso creía él.

Mu no dijo nada, siguió dándole los últimos toques, ahora sólo faltaba pulir la armadura, dejó sus herramientas a un lado y se quedó pensando unos momentos, Saga miraba la armadura ya no tenía ninguna abolladura pero parecía opaca, mientras que de reojo observaba al lemuriano, tenía la cara algo sucia por haber trabajado, pero eso no opacaba la belleza y la simpleza del ariano- gracias por preocuparte-

-No digas tonterías Mu- dijo Saga quien sentado en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, casi igual que como cuando lo encontró en el claro hacía algunos años.

-¿No es eso?- preguntó el ariano, le iba a sacar la verdad a ese testarudo pasara lo que pasara- ¿Entonces te preocupas por Aioros? – le dijo mirándolo seriamente. Saga por su lado abrió los ojos y miró a Mu _¿A caso el creía que estaba enamorado de sagitario?_

 _-_ No sabes lo que dices oveja- ahí estaba de nuevo cerrándose al dialogo

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora todo es más claro, te gusta Aioros- dijo Mu como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro o la cura para el cáncer.

-¡Mu basta!, estás diciendo estupideces – Ahora el moreno lo miraba directo a sus ojos, bueno estaba dando resultado su plan, solo tenía que impulsarlo un poco más.

-Estoy seguro de que es cierto por eso me alejabas de él cada vez que tenías la oportunidad- siguió hablando Mu, Saga sentía que algo dentro de el iba a explotar, como se le ocurría siquiera decirle que él tenía sentimientos por Aioros, ni en mil resurrecciones, lo único que sentía por el castaño era envidia por tener a Mu siempre para él, no importara lo que él hiciera Mu siempre corría a los brazos de Aioros cuando él tenía perfectamente los suyos para socorrerlo- No querías que estuviera a su lado, Saga de Géminis estas cel…- Saga no aguantó más se levantó de la silla, rápidamente llegó hasta el ariano, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó, así ya no seguiría escuchando más las incoherencias de Mu. El beso fue apasionado, posesivo, real, Mu no se esperaba esto, sabía perfectamente que Saga sentía algo por él y él también sentía lo mismo por Saga, pero jamás pensó que lo callaría de tal manera, aunque no le desagradaba en los absoluto, no se demoró mucho en corresponderle, cruzando sus brazos detrás del cuello del moreno, tratando de seguir los movimientos desenfrenados de Saga. La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse solo unos milímetros poyando sus frenes y sus narices, Mu sentía que sus mejillas ardían y se mordió el labio inferior para controlar sus nervios. Saga estaba encantado, los besos de ese enano eran la mejor cura, no faltó que Mu le dijera nada, ese beso había sido suficiente para demostrarle que sus sentimientos estaban totalmente correspondidos.

-Del único que siento celos es de Aioros- dijo finalmente Saga con su voz aterciopelada y bajo para que solo Mu pudiera oírlo.

-No digas tonterías Saga- Mu lo miró con supremacía, no importaba cuantos años pasaran esos tipos de juego de tratar de dominar al otro seguirían entre ellos.

.

* * *

.

Hola que tal?.. Bueno he llegado aquí con algo nuevo, mi pareja favorita de todo saint seiya, sé que no tendrá muchos lectores puesto no es muy famosa, pero lo tenía en mente desde hace muchos muchos días y pues no pude evitarlo, espero que les guste aunque debo admitir que siento que no tienen la esencia de los personajes principales, para mi es muy difícil describir a personajes como Saga, es mi talón de Aquiles XD pero hice todo lo que pude y es deja mi conciencia e paz... por ahora.

Como dije antes espero les guste, comentarios son bien recibidos. Adiós.


End file.
